The Only Exception
by MysteriouslyMe
Summary: ONESHOT. "The day he met him was like any other. The sun shined just as bright, the world didn't stop and there was no sparks. At least, there wasn't until he looked up and their eyes met..." Dean didn't want to fall, but he did anyway. HP/SPN. Harry/Dean


**_A/N:_ *grins* this is my first try at a Supernatural fic. Now, it doesn't go into details all that much, because, truthfully, I have only ever seen the first five or so episodes, despite the fact I have the first two seasons on dvd (I really have to get around to watching them) so all the Supernaturally stuff in here is based on the episodes I have seen and bits and pieces I've gleaned from others fics that I confirmed on the web. I apoligize if this sucks majorly, but *shrugs* oh well. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, and please Review! =]**

**_Disclaimer:_**** Anything that is from Supernatural is owned by Eric Kripke (I'm pretty sure) and Harry Potter (though the mentions are vague) is owned by JK Rowling. Lyrics belong to Paramore.**

**The Only Exception**

_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
_

He remembered clearly the night his mother was murdered. He may have been four, but that meant jack to him. He remembered waking up to his daddy's shouts. He remembered running to his baby brother's room and seeing flames creeping down the walls. He remembered how panicked his daddy looked as he pushed baby Sammy into his arms and told him to run. He remembered the look of pain of his daddy's face as they watched their home go up in flames.

And he remembered how… _hurt_… he felt when his mummy didn't come out of the house.

Then daddy stopped being daddy and become father who became hell-bent on killing the thing that took his mummy away. Father wasn't ever the same happy man before that night.

_He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it  
_

The years passed slowly and quickly, depending, and he missed bits whilst others were seared into his mind. He remembered clearly Sammy's first word at eight months being "Den-Den." He was so proud, but the memory was tarnished by the quick and almost hidden look of sadness his father made upon first hearing it, then the blank slate that always seemed to appear when his father wanted to hide. He had left them alone for a week after that.

He also remembered his first day of school. He made it half-way through before his father pulled him out, telling him they were moving on again. He stopped believing in school then. He remembered the day that Bobby Singer saved his father's ass, 'cause it was the first time in years that someone was given access to become part of the Winchester family.

_And my daddy swore that  
He would never let himself forget_

He remembered every time his father found lead to that yellow-eyed demon, only to either miss him or find it was a false lead.

As he watched as his father became more withdrawn and saw his little brother look to him for comfort and safety more than he ever did for their father, his heart began to harden against any one not with the name Winchester or Singer.

He remembered when he was eighteen, when his father had left he and Sammy at Bobby's for almost ten months. It was the longest they'd ever stayed in one place since _that_ night. He remember how happy his little brother was at being able to stay at the one school for longer than a few weeks. He still didn't understand what it was about school that caught Sammy's whole-hearted attention, but Bobby reckoned it was the stability and it never-changing views and rules that it gave the fourteen year old, and that thought had made Dean gloomy for days.

It was while they were living with Bobby that he met Cassie. She was everything he wasn't; she was bright and perky, almost as though she got herself high on drugs every morning, she had bright blonde hair and big brown eyes that showed the world exactly what she was thinking. And as he got to know her, he realised what Sammy saw in the idea of school. _Normality_.

Over the eight and a half months they were together, he grew to love her more and more until there was only one thing left between them. His family secret. He waited for the moment he could tell her, because he was so _sure_ that she would accept him no matter what.

He was wrong.

_And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist  
_

The day he told Cassie the truth, his world shattered once again, and the wall was rebuilt around his heart, twice as thick and covered in sarcasm and a bad attitude. She had looked at him with such fear and disgust, and it was clear that she thought he was mad until she ended up getting the proof she needed to verify his statement, and the last he heard of her, she was telling him 'to stay the hell away, or I'll set the cops on you!'

After that, and after they got back in contact with their father, he made sure never to let his attention linger on one person for too long. He didn't want to make the same mistake.

So the years passed just as slowly and quickly as all the rest until the day came that eighteen year old Sammy – _My name is Sam!_ – told him and their father he wanted to go to college, and Dean felt the world crumbling again as he watched his baby brother board the bus to California, away from the "family business," away from the monsters in the night, away from him.

He remembered how _angry_ his father was and it stopped him from telling the man how every chance he got, he would pass through Cali, just so that he could go past Stanford to keep an eye on his little brother.

When his father went missing in October 2005, he went to the only person he trusted besides Bobby to help find him, Sammy. Only, when he got there, his Sammy wasn't his Sammy anymore. He was Sam, known to all on campus with the killer-girlfriend-soon-to-be-fiancé and studying to become a lawyer. In his heart of hearts, it broke him to bring his brother out of that stable bubble, but there was nothing else he could do, he couldn't find their father on his own, even with Bobby's help. So when they came back only to find Sam's Jess dead, he knew he had made a mistake in bringing Sam back into it all, but there was nothing he could do to turn back time.

_But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
_

After that, Sam changed again, becoming so much like him, it hurt to see. He didn't want that, not at all. He wanted Sam to remain Sammy, to be bright and innocent and Emo-y, but nothing could bring that Sam back. Not now.

The following four and a half years strained them greatly, putting so much blood on their hands and so many more nightmares. After his stint in Hell, it was Dean's turn to change in personality. He became more brazen and took to luring women into his bed to try and rid himself of the nightmares that plagued him, but it didn't work. Not even Castiel's heavenly presence seemed to stop the nightmares, so he stopped sleeping.

He stopped sleeping and he started drinking more until all the night became was a blur of memory and he never slept, he drank until he passed out cold.

_Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face  
_

The day he met _him_ was like any other. The sun shined just as bright, the world didn't stop and there was no sparks. At least, there wasn't until he looked up and their eyes met and all Dean could think about were those bright emerald eyes that seemed to shine with hidden hope even as they were darkened by ghost only he could see.

He protested the emerald eyed man joining them, simply for the fact that he knew that his head would fall and his heart would follow and he hadn't finished picking up the pieces from Cassie's and then Sammy's betrayal. Okay, so Sammy hadn't actually _betrayed_ him, but it sure felt like it as he watched his younger brother leave him behind for a _normal_ life. There was no normal and there was no love. Not outside his family.

He still drank himself to unconsciousness, he didn't care that this person that Bobby seemed to trust so much saw him at his weakest, all he cared was getting through the night without the gut-wrenching, heart-stopping memories that forty years with Alistair gave him.

The day he stopped was the day he woke to Harry screaming in his sleep, in so much pain and fear that his back was arching off the bed. Still half-drunk, he almost wasn't able to help the younger man, and as he watched said man sleep comfortably in his arms, he realized he was such a fool for acting as he did and as soon as he was sure that Harry had gone back to sleep, he had hunted through their tiny motel room and tossed every single bottle of alcohol he could find, even the ones that still hand liquid within.

_And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness  
_

The weeks following that night were hard. It took everything Dean had not to fall for the small man. He didn't want to be broken again. He kept a distance from him until night fell and he would wait until the emerald eyed man was deep asleep to crawl up beside him and hold him close to keep away to nightmares that plagued the small man enough the scream himself hoarse.

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk  
_

All his plans of keeping his distance from Harry crashed around him when the small man was kidnapped by a group of demons planning to sacrifice him for some unholy ritual. At first, he did not know why they wanted the small man until they rushed in to save him and found the air crackling with magic and Harry's eyes glowing an eerie green that chilled them. He remembered how he froze momentarily, unsure of whether or not this man was something they hunted or not, but all his hesitation fled the second he saw one of the demons move to strike him down with a glowing dagger.

When he fought that night, he fought with everything he had, so much fiercer and powerful than ever before and when all the enemies were dead and cooling on the floor, he swept the younger man into his arms and kissed him until they were both breathless.

_Well, You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
_

That night, Sam got his own room, and Dean held Harry close and tight for an hour before he could not – would not – hold himself back anymore and he claimed the powerful, unresisting being as his own, and he did so in the only way he knew how to.

At first, he took Harry slowly, taking the younger man's last piece of innocence as he stared deep into his emerald eyes and after they fell of the edge for the first time, he took him hard, fast and brutally, not that the other man protested.

_I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream  
_

When he woke the next morning, he woke to find the bed empty and remembered how his heart stopped and his gut clenched and he closed his eyes tightly, fearing that it had all been a dream; that the past three months had been just some elaborate hallucination created by his drunken mind. He had prepared himself to get up, to find Sam and to find that it had been a hoax when he heard the shower running and sat up and then saw the black leather backpack that Harry carried with him everywhere, and his heart settled and warmed and he _felt_ the grin that covered his face.

He didn't bother with clothes, nor did he bother knocking as he entered the bathroom, surprising the man within as he pushed him against the wall and entered him with the minimal preparation – just enough not to tear him.

He smirked for the rest of the day seeing the small man limp slightly and the deep red hicky that stained the man's pale neck.

_Ohh-  
_

Things didn't change all that much after that. They still hunted, they still fought against Lucifer and the angels and they moved together as a group, strong, fast and lethal. Nothing stood in their way.

The day he said those three words for the first time, he would swear to anyone that asked, that time stopped at the look of pure joy on Harry's face and he knew he had made the right choice.

And when all was said and done and Lucifer was gone and the angels backed off, they settled down on the outskirts of New York for a while, long enough for Sam to fall for a fellow hunter before the pull of the hunt became too much and they found themselves gleefully back on the road, doing what they did best.

_You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception_

Nothing ever really changed for them after that. They simply hunted everything that crossed their paths with evil intent, and did it well. They grew older and closer until nothing could come between the four. The car never changed, but for simple scratched that were always fixed up and it's black coat always shined except for the few times it was used to run over the demons they hunted and it was covered in goo/slime/blood.

They may not have been a conventional family, nor did they eat properly or even cook every other day, nor did they have stable home, but it worked.

Because, while their family wasn't normal, they were the exception, for the simple fact that they could, and did, love each other beyond anything, and it was enough for them, because it was all they would ever need.

_**A/N:**_** Well, I hope you liked it and please, let me know what you think *grins***

**-MysteriouslyMe**

**_Ps:_**** If you want little ficets of Harry's and Dean's _time_ together, just let me know *grins***


End file.
